Experiment 209
by LunaLovegoodx
Summary: Bella is captured by whitecoats and is made into an avian- hybrid. Contains Maximum Ride content but not characters. Rate and review please! Eclipse. T for blood and content.
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

I was sitting in my bed, with my lamp on, re- reading Wuthering Heights. Charlie waws sleeping over at Billy's house. Edward was on a hunting trip with Emmett and Jasper.

I yawned. Sleep felt like a good idea at the moment, but I wanted to wait for Edward. A few minutes later, My eyelids began to droop. "I'll wait for him in the dark," I mumbled to myself. I put my book aside and turned off the lamp, laying my head against the pillow and curling up against the cold night.

Suddenly, I heard the window slide open. I sat up and anxiously waited for Edward's arm to be wrapped around me. But he didn't come. Instead, someone clamped a hand against my mouth. I tried to scream, but all that came out was a whining sound from my nose.

Where was Edward?! Who were these people? _They aren't vampires, _I told myself mentally when I felt the warm hand on my mouth. Tears began to stir up in my eyes. _NO NO NO! _

I felt my hands being tied up, along with my feet. I started fighting against them kicking ferociously and fighting to win my hands back I felt a sharp prick on my arm. The moonlight whirred around me and everything went black.

"Experiment 209 went exceptionally well," a man said, in a hushed tone.

"We still want to test it's strength and endurance," a woman said.

I woke up groggily, but remembered enough of the events to stay quiet. My back ached, and so did many of my muscles, but I somehow felt lighter. I opened my eyes to a bright, white room. The man and woman that were in the room were wearing white coats. They noticed me waking up. Immediately, they walked over to me.

"Let's start with the endurance level," the woman said.

I looked around and noticed I was strapped down to a gurney. My hands, feet and waist were strapped down tightly and there were a bunch of electrodes stuck onto my head. I gathered up all the growl I could possibly put in my voice.

"What do you want?" I snarled. The woman looked at me. "You have to do what we tell you, or we will hurt you," she said.

"No," I said.

I felt pain rip through my body, like it was on fire. I screamed. Then, it stopped. I shakily turned my head in the direction of the woman, and noticed she was toying with controls. She pressed a button, and the straps snapped back into the slots. I sat upright, incredibly angry and afraid. The woman smiled, then began ripping off the electrodes. I winced each time.

"Follow me," she said, and she motioned for me to follow her into another room. I grudgingly got up and followed her into the room.

I wished Edward were here, to comfort me. To tell me it was going to be okay. I had to get to him somehow, I _had _to.

Inside the room, there was a treadmill, weights, and a bunch of wires hanging out of a machine next to the treadmill. The woman pointed to the treadmill, and I went up on it. She began to stick the wires _into _me. More electrodes were stuck onto my head.

"Run," the woman said simply, and she turned on the machine.

I started to run.


	2. Chapter 2

I was gasping for air when the treadmill finally stopped

I was gasping for air when the treadmill finally stopped. I had been running for an hour- or two-or three. I really couldn't recall. I just remember a searing pain whenever I stopped.

A blurry woman came up to me, holding something in her hand. She stuck a straw through my cracked lips and I sucked down the water gratefully. I felt like I was going to pass out, but kept on going for the sake of Edward, for being strong.

I needed to stay strong.

My head was pounding with that thunderous thought. Stay strong. Don't give in. Fight for what is right. The thought gave me strength, and I stood up. The woman took my arm and pulled me through the room.

I tried to get my dazed head to start pumping with thoughts. How did I stay on that treadmill for such a long time? How come my heart was beating so wildly fast? Why did it feel like my back had something on it all the time? All of these were questions I pondered on as the woman put me in the cage. These people were cruel.

I started to churn up ideas in my mind. If I could run for that long, didn't that mean I was stronger than usual? If I was, could I win a fight against these people? I decided to test my strength. I clasped my hand around a bar of the cage and began to pull on it as hard as I could. I set my mind on bending it, blocking out the pain.

The bar creaked, and I was surprised to see that there was a large dent where I pushed it. My eyes widened. Okay, so somehow they mutated me to be stronger. Oh, I felt so tired. But I pushed the thought of blessed sleep out of my mind and decided to find out what was up with my back.

I moved my shoulders and felt a distinct ruffle of something soft rub against them. Clothes? No, it couldn't be. I looked over my shoulders and pressed on my back.

I felt it, but not my back. It was, some other limb. Wait, how can there be another limb on my body? I pulled the back of my hoodie down and felt the tip of something. I saw a few feathers. No way. Feathers? I took my hoodie off, then my shirt, until I was down to my tank top. A mass of feather covered limbs stretched out as I flexed them. I _flexed _them.

I had wings.

I had _wings. _How can I have wings? I'm not a bird or bat! Or maybe I was. I ran my fingers over the soft, peach colored wings. They were so pretty, I thought. No! They weren't pretty! Those evil geneticists had inserted bird DNA into my blood! How is that possible?

I tucked my newly found wings back into my shirt and put on my hoodie again. I suddenly realized how dirty I was. I had cuts running along my arms and legs, and dirt covered my skin. I smelled bad. I whimpered as I realized how much my limbs and cuts hurt. Okay, now it was time to sleep. It was too much to take in for one day. I pulled my hood over my head and rested it on my arm. I hummed Edward's lullaby to myself and fell asleep.

_**Alice Third Person POV**_

_Bella was sitting in a cage, asleep. She had long cuts down her arms and legs. There was a bunch of medical equipment around her like vials and machines and white lights. Bella had an oddly deformed back, bigger somehow. She was dirty with greenish bruises all over her skin. A woman in a white coat walked in and opened Bella's cage. She pricked her skin with a needle and drew blood from her. Bella stirred, but did not wake up._

Alice jolted back up on the sofa. Jasper had his arm around her, looking at her worriedly and sending calm emotions to her as her hysteria over Bella's condition bubbled inside of her. "What's wrong?" asked Jasper as he rubbed Alice's back as she started to shake.

"Bella's in trouble," she said. Jasper eyed her warily. She reached over her husband and grabbed the phone off the table. She hit speed dial # 2 and called Bella's cell phone number. The machine answered her. _This is Bella, I'm not here right now-_ Alice cut the line and called Edward. He picked up on the first ring.

"Alice? What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Bella. I had a vision of her. She was in some kind of hospital. It wasn't right. She is hurt and in a cage, Edward, we have to find her," said Alice. Jasper's eyes widened.

"I'm on my way," said Edward, and the line cut. Alice leaned back against Jasper and waited for Edward to return.

_**Bella POV**_

I woke up to someone opening my cage. I found out that here, you have to be a light sleeper, or you're in big trouble. I bolted upright, suddenly awake.

There was a man, holding a container full of green liquid. He had on a bio- hazard suit. The man opened the container and a disgusting aroma reached my nose. It smelled toxic. He took out an eye- dropper and squeezed the vile liquid into it.

He stuck it into my mouth without me realizing it, and squeezed it down my throat. My stomach instantly turned and I vomited onto the floor of the cage. The man took a blood sample and left the room. I whimpered as my lower abdomen began to hurt intensely. I screamed and screamed, but no one came.

I thrashed wildly until someone came running in. I felt a prick on my arm, and everything went black.

I opened my eyes groggily, and found myself on a sterile table, Velcro straps on my arms and legs. My stomach still hurt a lot, but not as much as much as before.

A bunch of people were looming over me, watching my every move. I saw electrodes cover my body in an array of patterns. I was in my tank top and shorts. There was someone at a computer nearby, typing rapidly. People were murmuring to each other at the door. I decided to listen in on them.

"Her brain waves are incredible, I can't wait to dissect it. Can't you see how strong-willed she is? This small lab in Death Valley is sure doing better with their experiments than the Insititute in New York…" I could hear them with no problem, my hearing was obviously also enhanced. Did I hear right? They wanted to _dissect my brain_? Jesus, I know that my brain works differently, but I'm not _that _special.

"How do you feel?" a woman asked me. I narrowed my eyes at a figure of a businesslike-looking woman. How did I _feel_? Well, I've been stuck in a lab, getting stuck by needles, poisoned, and genetically mutated.

Well, I felt _just fine._

I didn't say anything, just glared at her, like it would somehow make her go away.

"You've been cooperating. That's good," she continued. Could I _not _cooperate? I pondered the idea. I was stronger, faster, and better than I was before. And I could probably even fly. I just nodded absentmindedly the woman and began to churn up ideas. I've never fought anyone before, but I could certainly try.

I began to memorize everything in the room, from the doors, to the ceiling, wondering how thin it was. I devised a plan to knock over the computer, punch-eek, I can't believe it- the woman, and run out the door.

"So we decided to let you try out your new wings," said the woman, ending the conversation I hadn't heard. She undid the Velcro straps and adrenaline flooded into my veins. I punched the woman in the face, wheeled on the other scientists, and kneed one in between the legs.

The other one tried to grab at me, but my inhuman strength prevented him from affecting me. I kicked at him furiously and he fell, crumpled on the floor. I looked around to see everyone on the floor, either injured or knocked out cold. I grabbed at the door, but it was locked. I ran at a scientist and desperately looked through his pockets and found what I wanted. A phone. I texted Edward, knowing his number by heart:

_Edward, help me, I'm in Death Valley, I don't know where, but the scientists here are evil. Come quick. Bella. _

I sighed with relief and, for the third time that day, passed out on the floor.

passed out on the floor.


End file.
